I don't Understand
by A Virgin Moltovcocktail
Summary: The story of Cepheus Black, disowned brother to the black sisters and twin of Andromeda and his love Elle Westbrooke. Read the humorous escapades of a Pureblood and his Muggle born partner as they try and coexist. Follow this wacky love story as both tackle the hard Wizarding questions, like, what IS the purpose of a rubber duck? Or in Ceph's case, what IS a rubber duck?


Never has the phrase "I don't understand" been muttered more than between the Black couple. Two Hogwarts sweethearts, dubbed the Romeo and Juliet of Wizards. Named, of course, by the wizards, who had very little understanding of the actual play. If they WERE the wizarding equivalent, they'd both be dead, and nobody likes a love story like that. Cepheus didn't understand that concept much, basking in the glory of their romantic title because, quote "If I've heard of it, it must have been a great love story!" Elle didn't have the heart to explain it to him, giving him a light pat on the cheek instead every time it was brought up.

Elle Westbrooke was a Muggle born wizard of the Slytherin house, while Cepheus Black was a pureblooded Ravenclaw. Two households, both alike in dignity. Cepheus took pride in his pure status, openly mocking any 'mudblood' like all of the other snobbish pricks of the lineage. Elle held her Muggle born status proudly; taking the best of both worlds in everything she did, doing her best to represent the muggle world in such a stigmatic house. So it was no surprise when the two bumped heads, they had some differences to settle.

The romance was evident from the beginning, partnered together in Transfiguration for a rather tedious and difficult spell before midterms in their fifth year. Out of all of the class of '70, they managed to find their way into the same lessons. Professor McGonagall was particularly cruel with seating arrangements that year, putting the two together at the same table.

Being the arrogant one that he was, Cepheus took no time in attempting to assert his dominance over their shared space. His build defiantly complimented his attitude. A broad shouldered young lad, Cepheus held many of the Black house characteristics. Rounded face, deep and dark brown eyes, with a mop of unruly combed back black hair to top it off. His wider nose directed one's attention downward to the unkempt beard and mustache attempting to grown on the man's face. With an outstretched hand, he introduced himself, "Cepheus Black. Pure Blood. Ravenclaw."

She took the hand with a mocking daintiness, sticking up her nose with as much authority as him, "My name is Elle Westbrooke, I'm a muggleborn from Slytherin house with a far greater capacity for complete and complex sentences. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Cephersisis." She was a rather tall young woman, her face sharp and defined like many in the Slytherin house, coming together at a small, round tip nose. Her eyes with slanted some, a light, mystic blue color. Elle's face was framed with thick and wavy brown hair, dark enough to be confused as black. Slim lips found its way into a smirk, eyeing over her classmate.

"Cepheus," he corrected, brow furrowing in annoyance.  
"That's what I said. Sephiroth."  
"Ceph-e-us. Like the constellation."

She crossed her arms, "Alright syphilis." She heard a few muggle-borns giggle behind their table. Mcgonagall insisted they take their seats before Cepheus had any chance to put her in place, warranting a few other laughs from other wizards at his humiliation.

Today's lesson was the transfiguration of an object into a rabbit. Elle understood that some lessons were just to practice spells, but why on earth anyone would bother inventing a spell to turn something into a rabbit was beyond her. Never in her entire life had she thought "Oh, you know what I could use right now, a nice cuddly bun bun." …Alright maybe it was something she could use.

Cepheus found it a relatively easy thing to accomplish, turn his assigned object into the instructed animal. He gave his table mate a light bump to get her attention, proud of his accomplishments. The girl looked it over, unimpressed.

"Is it supposed to look like it has mange?" she cooed, stroking the newly transfigured creature out of pity.

Black sneered back, "Well I don't see you doing any better."

Determined to put the man in his place, she steadied her hand, about to incite the charm, when he thought it's be funny to give her a bit of a bump. Not so much as to stop the spell, just to send it off of its course. Unlucky for him, it just so happened to meet him out of all new potential targets, and with a stunning light, the boy was a bun. A very large one at that, identified by a student as a Flemish Giant.

Professor McGonagall was very un-amused, stopping the round of hearty laughter the rest of the room initiated with an upraised hand. "Miss Westbrooke, I would ask that you refrain from turning your classmates into rodents, please," she scolded sternly, taking her own wand to correct the misfiring.

"Well you have to admit, he's a lot more pleasant this way," she defended, earning another bout of giggles. McGonagall showed not a sign of amusement, but she also never disagreed with her. Soon enough the Cepheus was shed to his long ears and restored to his old body, which he promptly used to snag hold of Elle's robe.

"What'cha go and do that for?"

She gave a light shrug, "You bumped me, Cottontail, what was I supposed to do?"

And thus, they're first 'I love you' was muttered, just in the very inconspicuous form of, "I don't understand."

Cepheus would in time.


End file.
